supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Éire's Angel Cosplayer
Chapter 1: Born in Leitrim in 1998, Age 0 County Leitrim, Republic of Ireland, October 18th 1998. Evan, who was 39 and Michael, who was four was at home. Janice was expecting her second child. "When is mummy going to get home with my new bwother or sister?" He asked his father. "Mick, wait and see." He said. 2 weeks later, on November 5 Janice came home with a doctor. "Um, is it?" Evan said. "It's a boy." The doctor said. Janice sat the Moses basket containing the newborn baby. "Micki, this is Patrick, be kind to your new brother." She said. Michael saw a newborn baby. "Hi Patwick, I'm Michael." He said "When was it, Jan?" Evan asked. "18th October, the baby was due on November 6th." She said. "Mr. McCormick, a word." The doctor said. He followed the doctor to outside the house they lived in. "There will be no more children after Patrick." The doctor told Evan. "How?" He asked. "During a scan during her sixth month of pregnancy, we found a cancerous tumor that would kill her a month after Patrick was born, we have no choice but to remove her womb." The doctor said. He went back inside. Chapter 2: Died in Nannyatropolis in 2017, aged 18 Nannyatropolis, North Supernannya, May 15th 2017 Patrick felt a hot, searing pain in his side and back and he fell to the floor, he dropped his helmet. "Pat?! Pat! PAT!" Michael screamed Patrick groaned in pain. "Call an ambulance!" Jack yelled. Nathan took a phone out of his pocket and called the ambulance. "It's my friend, he's been shot." Nathan said urgently. He looked at Annie, very weakly, he gave another groan, more blood was exiting his wounds. He saw two children, one dressed as the Winter Soldier and the other as Rey, he couldn't tell if the Winter Soldier kid was supposed to be a boy or a girl. He spoke in a language that he never heard of before, but he heard the voice break, as if he was going to cry. He felt like he wanted to hug the two children and tell them he's going to be fine. But he wasn't going to be alright. He felt something on his side. He looked at Alex, it was a cloth, he was pressing it on the gunshot wounds. "Patrick, stay with us! Patrick! Stay with me!" Alex shouted. "Al....." Patrick whimpered. He had never been in so much pain in his whole life. He was groaning and breathing in heavily He heard sirens and he saw men in paramedic uniforms get out of a vehicle he couldn't see, He felt his vision dim. "Patrick, the ambulance is here, they're gonna save you!" Alex said in a hopeful voice. The male paramedics got a stretcher and put him on it, the blood seeped onto the material and when he was on. "Annie.....Annie......" He said a weak voice. He felt his head go off to one side and everything becoming dark. Chapter 3: Buried in Jacksonville, Florida. Jacksonville, Florida, USA, May 18th 2017 Patrick's body was returned from North Supernannya. His high school and university classmates were there at his funeral. They all wore superhero costumes. Patrick's uncle give the oration. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to my nephew, Patrick Joseph McCormick." He said. He continued as Michael watched. "Patrick was killed by a rioter, he wasn't the one rioting, he was attending a cosplay, Patrick was a shy and sweet boy, he loved music, he liked action films, his favorite films included Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier." He said. His former D is for Disney cast members were there too. "He was known for D is for Disney." He said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86